La plus belle preuve d'amour
by Hiromichi
Summary: LM.C/Miyavi Yaoi OS. Maya et Aiji sont en couple, Miyavi les invite à faire un camping, ils acceptent mais ne savent pas que Miyavi est profondément amoureux de Maya, et fera tout pour l'avoir, aussi excessive qu'il soit. C'est lui ou rien.


**Disclamer:** Miyavi et les LM.C ne sont pas à moi, les seuls trucs m'appartenant sont leurs caractères, leurs pensées, et l'histoire

**Genre:** Drama, psychologie, amour

**Autres:** MOUHAHAH je suis encore de retour, bon cette fois j'abandonne les An cafe, pour me tourner vers Maya, Aiji et Miyavi. Bon, c'est une histoire plutôt triste (enfin... oui triste). Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré ce qui se passe dedans. J'aimerai aussi savoir ce que vous pensez sur la question (de ce qu'il se passe dans le OS). Et aussi donc comment vous trouves l'histoire. Ben, sinon... Hum je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas en déprime au contraire.

* * *

**ONE SHOT  
**

Moi, je suis guitariste, et chanteur, enfin pour le moment beaucoup plus chanteur que guitariste. j'ai un duo, enfin, je fais partis d'un duo plutôt intéressant. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire attendre. Des lapins? Nan ça ne vous dit rien? Ok, Je suis blond, je feins adorer les sucettes (ça par contre personnes le sais je parle des fans bien sur). J'étais avant avec un autre grand guitariste. Je fais environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Bon, vous avez deviné là??

Je me disais aussi, c'est donc bien ce nom mondialement connus de LM.C.

Le truc qui n'est pas cool avec la célébrité, c'est qu'avec Aiji, mon plus grand amour, on ne peut que très peu se montrer ensemble sur le devant de la scène. On fait parfois du fan service, mais très peu. Et puis je n'ai pas trop envie de lire en gros titre un truc du genre "LM.C GROUPE DE GAYS" mouai, très peu pour moi.  
Mais bon, on est très amoureux l'un de l'autre et rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

Enfin, si, je pense que si, rien ne peut-être inséparable. La mort, la maladie, la peur, et encore plein de choses peuvent se charger d'une séparation. C'est bête, mais c'est comme ça, l'amour? Qu'est-ce vraiment. Comment quelqu'un serrait une drogue à une autre personne? C'est étrange quand même.  
Je ne réfléchis pas trop, j'observe. Les films romantiques sont tout aussi bizarre. Comme les romans, surtout le livre "Roméo et Juliette", je l'ai lu cinq fois je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi la mort fut leur seul issue.

**....................**

Un doux rayon de soleil me chauffe agréablement la nuque et le dos. un léger vent aussi assez frais glisse finement sur mon corps. La couverture me couvre à partir du bas du dos jusqu'aux mollets, je la sens, lourde me chauffe vachement le bas du corps. Je me tourne sur le dos pour profiter du rayon matinale sur mon ventre. par contre je prends mon coussin pour l'appuyer contre mon visage.

Je sens alors une douce bouche remonter du nombril, le long de mon torse, dans mon cou, pour enfin s'échouer sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour accueillir la langue de mon cher guitariste, après avoir virer le coussin bien sur. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou, enfouie mes doigts dans sa chevelure et le presse contre moi.

Il se libère alors de mon emprise amoureuse et me caresse le ventre.

**Aiji:** Allez lève tes fesses, Miyavi devrai bientôt arriver.

Mes yeux s'ouvre alors et je me relève. La vitesse me fit un léger vertige et la lumière me brula presque les pupilles.

**Moi:** Ah oui... c'est vrai, il est quel heure?

**Aiji: **Bientôt treize heures.

**Moi:** Quoi? Déjà? Au punaise, bon, je prends la douche et tu me prépares de la bouffe.

**Aiji: **J'y cours mon amour.

**.............**

Quelques minutes après (je dirai une vingtaine). Je sors de la douche, me sèche soigneusement, passe un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux sec grâce au sèche-cheveux. Je m'habille simple. La flemme de faire un effort, pour en plus ce qu'on va faire pour les deux jours à venir. Je sors de la salle de bain, passe devant la chambre, il deux sacs sont là prêt, mon chéri est vraiment bien, il pense à tout.

J'avance tranquille vers le salon pour accéder à la cuisine. Je traine des chaussons et m'assois simplement sur un des grands tabourets du bar qui sépare la cuisine au salon. je croise les bras et pause ma tête dessus en baillant longuement.

Je sens alors une très bonne odeur titiller mes narines. Je lève mollement ma tête, une assiette blanche tâcher de sauce tomate et de pâtes se tient devant moi. Je la place devant moi, et commence à manger.

**Aiji:** Miyavi devrait normalement bientôt arriver, comme ça on pourra y aller.

**Moi: **Il avait dit qu'il venait à quel heure? Demandai-je la bouche pleine.

**Aiji: **Il avait dit quatorze heures moins le quart, et là il est treize heures trente-huit pétante.

Je termine alors rapidement de manger, l'embrasse et va dans la chambre enfiler des chaussettes. Puis je vais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents pour entretenir mon superbe sourire colgate et surtout pour que se soit plus agréable à Aiji de m'embrasser.

**Miyavi:** Hey les potes j'espère que vous êtes prêt?

Voilà comment fait Miyavi son entrée, plutôt tranquille quoi. Il nous fais la bise puis nous presse, on prend nos sac, je sors le dernier après avoir vérifier trois fois que toutes les lumières étaient éteinte, pas de robinet ouvert, rien qui pourrait gêner quoi. Je ferme alors la porte à clé et enfonce ma main dans ma poche. Puis je descends les quelques marches qui me séparent du rez-de-chaussé de l'immeuble. Dehors, une des voitures de Miyavi m'attend, il en a pris une vieille pour pas trop attirer l'attention.

J'ouvre le coffre et y dépose mon sac, et puis je monte dans la voiture à l'arrière car Miyavi est au volant et Aiji à la place du mort.

**Moi: **Miyavi?? Il est comment le coin pour faire du camping que tu as trouvé?

**Miyavi: **Hum.... j'ai eu un petit coup de cafard, je m'étais alors baladé c'est là que je l'ai trouver, il est fun.

On rigole alors encore pendant de longues minutes. On arrive alors deux heures environ après, sur un chemin de terre, entre de hauts arbres très épais. On suit encore la route jusqu'à ce que Miyavi bifurque sur la gauche sur un "chemins" très mal en point, et je doit avouer que s'il ne l'avait pas pris, je ne l'aurais même pas vu. Des branches d'arbres frottent contre les côtés de la voiture et aussi de la toiture, c'est pour ça qu'il a prit une voiture plutôt petite.

La "route" s'arrêta un peu plus loin. On déposa alors la voiture dans une genre de clairière assez sombre, la lumière ne pouvant traverser à travers les arbres feuillus. Je lève mon visage pour attraper le peu de rayons qui passent. Je prends ensuite mon sac avant que Miya me fait une crise.

Miyavi, lui, il est un des seuls à savoir pour notre relation à Aiji et moi. C'est bizarre, il est un peu plus de mauvaise humeur c'est temps-ci, je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Ces CD sont en chute?? Hum je ne crois pas pourtant.

Enfin, je mets mon sac sur mon dos et les suis en attrapant le bras de mon chéri. C'est intéressant, le coin à l'air désert, tranquille. Vraiment très peu de personnes sont venus ici, aucune source humaine n'est déjà passer par là. Si je sais, Miya lui est déjà venu mais sinon personne.

Après être passer entre pas mal d'arbre, on arrive le haut d'une falaise, une vent doux et chaud se glissait sur mon corps, sous mon cou. L'endroit est plutôt agréable, la pointe de la falaise est bien à une dizaine de mètres, donc sa va.  
On pose tous nos sac contre une pierre plutôt large.

**Aiji: **On s'installe là?

**Moi: **Ouaip. Bon donc faut qu'on monte la tente de quatre places.

**Miyavi:** Laisse Maya, va plutôt chercher des bout de bois pour qu'on puisse faire un feu, Aiji et moi on s'en occupe. Fit-il alors dans un sourire chaleureux.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Je passe à côté de mon cher et tendre, il m'attrape le bras gauche, passe la sienne dans mes cheveux, remonte sa main droite jusqu'à ma nuque et presse fiévreusement mes lèvres. Puis il me lâche.  
C'est une utilité de notre couple, il est rare qu'on est besoin de très grand discours pour nous transmettre nos sentiments réciproque, des gestes, des sourires, des mouvements de tête ou de mains suffisent amplement.

Je vais donc ensuite récupérer des branches d'arbres mort, les pose en pile. Je mets ensuite des pierres en cercle et mes les brindilles les plus sèches dedans pour enfin les faire flambé. Oui, depuis quelques minutes, la température avait baisser allègrement.  
De leur côté, Miyavi et Aiji avaient presque terminer.

Puis lorsqu'ils eurent finit, on mit nos sac à l'intérieur, et avec Aiji on ressortit presque aussi tôt pour se coller près du feu, moi dans ses bras bien qu'il est plus petit.

Je regarde tout de même Miyavi du coin de l'œil, il est bizarre. On dirait qu'il fait la gueule, je ne comprends pas.

**.......................**

Du bruit, des bruits de frottement me gêne, j'arrive plus à dormir, qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Quelqu'un entre dans ma partie de la tente. Aiji? Surement. Il se glisse sous mon duvet. Quelque chose me gêne, l'odeur. Des mains fines commencent à me toucher le corps. Je frisonne, ce n'est absolument pas comme d'habitude.  
L'odeur.....

**Moi: **Miyavi arrête!

Je fais comme je peux pour essayer de sortir de mon duvet, je m'emmêle même les pieds dans la couverture et m'explose la tête par terre.  
Il m'attrape la cheville, monte sa main le long de ma jambe prisonnière.

**Moi: **Qu'est-ce que?? AIJI!!! Pourquoi tu fais.... Tu pleures?

Je venais de sentir sur mon mollet des goutes d'un liquide chaud, ainsi que les grelots qui venaient de sa bouche me fis arrêter de gesticuler.

**Miyavi: **Ne veux-tu plus de moi? Sanglota-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas, c'est lui qui m'a largué. Que veut-il dire?

**Moi: **C'est... c'est toi qui m'a....

Il est soudainement proche de moi et me plaque la bouche... bon sang mais que fait donc Aiji?? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas?

**Miyavi:** Reviens moi, dit-il alors dans un ton un peu plus effrayant.

Il me lâche la bouche et disparait de ma partis, je tremble de tout les membres de mon corps, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Quel est le problème. Je me lève tant bien que mal, mes membres tremblent toujours je sors et va du côté d'Aiji, je tombe à l'entrée, j'entre à quatre pattes, je tâte pour le trouver, ...... le duvet est vide, où est-il?  
Je commence à paniquer. Où est-il?? Je retourne de mon côté, me change en trente secondes. Puis récupère une lampe-torche et sors de la tente.

**Moi: **Aiji?? AIJI?? Où es-tu??

Je marche lentement, pourquoi il ne répond pas? Je fais attention où je pose mes pieds. Je vais vers la forêt, c'est le seul endroit par où il aurait pu partir.

J'entends alors un bruit qui me fait me retourner vers l'opposé d'où j'étais.

**Moi: **Aiji?? Tu m'entends?

**Miyavi: **Oui...Oui il t'entend.

Je pointe alors ma lampe, je dois les trouver, j'avance vite malgré le vent froid qui me fouette les joues, le cou. Et là, je les vois, Aiji, saignant du front du côté droit, le sang collant son tee-shirt ample contre son corps. Il est à genoux, un foulard dans la bouche les yeux remplie de terreurs.  
Miyavi le tient par les cheveux, un poignard tenu par la main de libre. Que se passe-t-il vraiment. Ils sont aussi qu'à juste quelques centimètres du bord de la falaise.

Quel était donc son plan. Fonctionne-t-il?

**Moi: **Miyavi?? C'est quoi le problème au juste?? Je comprends pas.

**Miyavi: **C'est simple, je me suis rendus compte de ma connerie de t'avoir abandonner et je souhaite récupéré pas propriété, mais lui *tire ses cheveux en arrière* est un obstacle.

**Aiji: **HUmm....ùmm

**Miyavi: **Ferme ta gueule toi. *lui prend la tête et la fait percuter son genou*

**Moi:** AIJI *commence à avoir les larmes qui coulent* Laisse. Laisse-le.

Le vent froid se glisse sous mon vêtement glaçant la sueur coulant le long de mon dos. Me faisant un nouvelle fois frissonner, de froid et de la vu, qui elle commence à se brouiller, de cette peinture pleine de cauchemar.

**Miyavi: **Échange sa place.

**Moi:** Qu....Quoi? Réussis-je à bredouiller.

**Miyavi: **Meurt avec moi, et je lui lisserai la vis sauve.

Je regarde lors les yeux brillant de larmes d'Aiji, je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir autant? Je ne le supporte ps, je ne peux pas lui lisser subir cette propre épreuve.

**Moi:** Tu.... Tues le avec toi alors.

**Aiji: **HuHUU?? Essaya de se faire comprendre Aiji plein de détresse.

**Miyavi: **Quoi?? N'est-il pas ton grand amour?? Pourquoi ne lui sauves-tu pas la vie?

**Moi:** Je... Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon sentiment d'amour, tu n'as aucun droit, AUCUN DROIT!!

**Miyavi: **Je ne comprends pas, sacrifie toi pour lui alors!! Si c'est ton grand amour.

**Moi: **Non, je l'aime de tout mon être. Comme lui pour moi, le sentiment d'amour réciproque. S'il je disparaissais, il mourait de chagrin, je ne peux lui laisser sentir ce sentiment de perte effroyable.

**Miyavi: **Pa...Par amour?? Tu le laisses mourir par amour?? C'est n'importe quoi.

Je plante mon regard dans celui d'Aiji, il s'est calmé et comprend mes agissements. Il ferme les yeux.

**Moi:** Je l'aime de tout mon être, je le laisse alors mourir, n'est pas donc normal?? moi non plus je ne comprends pas le sacrifice de l'être aimer. Il est tout simplement stupide, pire que celui de laisser mourir son amour.

**Miyavi: **Tu bluff, c'est trop simple. Vous auriez pu faire plus simple tout de même.

Il approche son poignard de la gorge d'Aiji, il me sourit sadiquement.

**Miyavi:** Dommage, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Viens moi et je le laisserais vivre, c'est ta, je dirai plus sa dernière chance. VIENS MOI!

Je regarde encore les yeux de mon beau, les larmes se sont arrêtées de son visage. Il me fait un de ses, non son plus beau sourire. Je pleure encore et encore, me retourne, me mets à genoux et pleures.

Quelques secondes après j'entends un, le cris perçant de la surprise et surtout de l'incompréhension de Miyavi. J'entends l'impacte contre des roches, qui les démembres surement. Et enfin l'engloutissement de l'eau des deux corps exploser.

**....................**

Je pleure encore, les plongeurs ne purent récupérer que quelques morceaux de cadavres. J'expliquai encore entre trois pleures la version que je pus me faire dans ma tête, accident.  
Je pense voir eu raison, la perte est trop violente, comment aurai-je pu lui faire plaisir en lui laissant la vie et en me donnant la mort? Je pense de cette façon, et je pense avoir juste. Savoir moi-même le laissant sur une douleur aussi grande aurait été de la torture extrême ainsi qu'une conscience très perturber. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

Ai-je raison? Ai-je tord? Chacun son point de vu.


End file.
